


The parallels between two broken boys

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Manipulation, Other, Pandoras box, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28991442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream is still in prison, but after Tommy doesn’t keep his end of the deal to visit him on the 23rd, he starts to deteriorate.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	The parallels between two broken boys

The sound of cogs turning was irregular to the man hunched in the corner of his obsidian cage. After days, upon days of endless passing out, eating raw food and looking at an endlessly ticking clock, Dream had been able to register what sounds were normal and what weren’t.

Every day, day in, day out, exhausting heat, a clock that never stops going no matter how many times he smashes and smashes it into the floor of his cell, no matter how many times he bangs his head on the searing walls and screams bloody curls. 

So when Tommy stood at the barrier between him and molten lava, he immediately recognised his mocking laughter. It was depressing, really. That same laughter Dream hurled at Tommy when he was completely under his nail at Logstedshire, now a distant memory. Dream was a shadow of the man, the god he once was.

And what made it worse, was that he could even say that he missed the boy. 

Tommy casually steps into the cell, leaning against the wall nonchalantly. After all, what does he have to worry about? Dream can’t hurt him in here, he’s the key, who cares if he’s a few days late. 

“So Dream, how’ve you been holdin-“  
He’s cut off by the emerald eyed boy, who stares at him with total anguish.

“Where have you been?” Dream speaks, “You said you’d be back for the 23rd. Why would you lie to me, I did everything, I wrote the books, and I even wrote extras. All I wanted was for you to visit me, so why?”

This is the first time Tommy sees Dream genuinely hurt. There’s no malice behind what he said, just pure honesty. The man had everything ripped from him, not even able to hide his emotions behind his notorious mask that was sitting comfortably in Sam’s enderchest. He was a total husk of the man he used to be.

Silence chokes both of them. “I didn’t think you’d care, after all, you left me for 5 days running alone in exile, you stopped people from visiting me and made sure I was entirely alone. You have yourself to blame.”

“You said you’d be back, Tommy. I never promised to visit you every day in exile. Everything was all going according to plan until you and your fucking army had to ruin it all.”

Tommy stood there stunned. This same man who just a minute ago was weeping with the agony of abandonment was also doing everything in his power to make himself still feel in control.

And so he thought back to how Dream would deal with Tommy’s fire and passion back in those plains. He’d stifle any happiness the young boy could truly grasp with harsh statements, making a mockery of him, telling him that people only visited him to see the place he was living, to laugh at him indiscreetly.

“Dream, if you don’t piss off with this shit, I’m just not going to visit you anymore.”

Tommy’s azure eyes, gone cold blue, pierced into Dream, who’d been perching on a chest near his lectern. Shaking visibly now, whilst rattling the books inside, he turned to face Tommy.

The remaining defiance within Dream had been near diminished, as he looked up to Tommy from where he was sitting, feeling smaller and smaller than an abandoned puppy. 

Dream pulls his hood over his head, cradling his golden clock, sniffing.

“You can’t just leave me here alone forever.”

“It’s funny Dream. Real fuckin’ funny. You’re pathetic. You’ve driven everyone away, your best friends Sapnap and George, and yet you come to me for reconciliation?” Tommy says, lashing out in a fit of pent up anger. “I’ll come back when you can start being relatively useful to me, like reviving my brother.”

Tommy snatches the clock from the husk of a man who once called himself unstoppable, a god. The one who now crumbles to the floor in-front of him, crying for forgiveness and mercy towards the only thing that was keeping him sane.

As the clock meets Tommy’s shoe, it shatters.

He leaves Dream to pick up the pieces, just like he did with Tommy too many times.


End file.
